Wonderful Secrets
by Wicked Girl99
Summary: It's final summer time at monster high,but before Frankie Stein's summer plans can happen she some how has super powers? She ends up in the Teen Titans world where she gets attacked by 2 villains well you can guess one villain. But the wired thing is...
1. Chapter 1

Hey Frankie! Said Draulaura and Clawdeen

Oh hey ghouls what's up? I said

We where wanted to know what are your plans this summer? Said Clawdeen

Well my parents want me to go to London with them this summer. I said

Well ok see you in September Frankie. Said Draulaura

As they walk away I hear the school doors shut as they life me alone. As I see anybody around I get the last things out of my locker. When all of a sadden I stared glowing white then all of a sadden I'm white light going somewhere when I tried to scream nothing work. I closed my eyes and hoped it wasn't real, but when I opened them I wasn't in the school anymore.

I was so confused of how and where I am. I moment I was in school the next I'm in some place I have no clue what it I hear a man's voice.

Well well well….what are you doing here little girl? Said the man

I had I million questions in my head but I said just this.

Who are you? I asked

Well I could ask the same for you, but I won't have time for that what so ever. He said

Then out of nowhere I felt his foot hit me in the face. Then I new he was going to kill me. I hit the ground hard, and I got a quick look at his face but there was no face just a mask that was half orange, half black and one eye on the orange side. I quickly got on my feet an ran as fast as I could to get away from him. Then I hear his voice again.

Running just makes things more difficult then they need to be. He said

As I try to look for him I see nothing then I feel his fist hit my stomach so hard it pushed me though the front doors. When I got up I ran as fast as I could ( again ). When all of a sadden armed ninjas (well I thought they where) as I put my hands in front of my face before they shot, when the same light that I saw earlier today came out my hands and it went though a row of ninja robot heads.

Um when could I do that? I asked myself because I was ticked and confused at myself

Then the robots left and I just ran. When night fell I thought I was safe from that man and I a found a city, when I entered it looked like the normies never seen a monster before. Then all - of - a - sadden a woman screams.

OH MY GOSH IT'S PLASMES! AAAAAUUUUUHHHHH! Screamed the woman in terror.

Then I saw a GREAT BIG GLOOB OF PINK GOO then it look at me and it throw a car at me for no reason. The car got destroyed after it knocked me out. But the last thing I hear was "Teen Titans Go!" Even if I had no idea what or who they are, I just never forgot those words and that was the last words till everything went black.

After the Teen Titans fight Plasmes Robin quickly spot the girl that was attacked. He quickly ran up to her but when he saw her he new there was something wrong.

Hey Cyborg, I think we may have to take her to the tower with us. Said Robin

Why what's wron-. Said Cyborg after he saw her, because she saw in bad shape and it almost look like she had stitching on her like a doll would have.

When they got back to the T Tower they put her in the Med Lab. After a hours pasted they all went to bed to see if she'll walk up in the morning.

I opened my to find myself in a different room I look at the clock to see how long I was out. It said _2:38__A.M._ I was first about to ask myself where was when I looked out the window.

Wait there's the city I was in last night a monster named Plasmes hit me in the head and I was knocked out. I said to myself

I quickly put my shoes on and run for the door then I looked at the door to find no doorknob. I was thinking

WHAT THE BOLT! I can't open a door with no knob! I said in my head

I tried pushing, kicking everything but I have no clue how to open the door. Then I hear foot steps and then I remembered the man in the mask. I almost forgotten him. I quickly jumped in the bed and hoped it's not him. When I hear the door open I see…..

_( End of Chapter One. Oh and I don't own Teen Titans or Monster High all thought I wish I did. )_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two **

I see a teenager boy with a mask that just covers his eyes, red top with green sleeves an yellow R, green pants, green gloves, yellow/black cape, and black boots. Then I hear his voice.

Hey are you awake? Said the teenager

I wanted to ask him all my questions but I just say this.

Yes I am. I said

Are you ok? He asked

I'm fine, thank you….um who are? I said hoping not to get hurt _again_.

Oh I'm Robin. Said the boy I now know as Robin

Um my name is… I said before I did something really stupid.

I somehow got my new powers to make all the things including Robin to move in mid air it was all most I was moving them like I was using _MAGIC_ I said in my head.

Um are you doing all of this? Said Robin surprised

Um I think so…. I said

Then Robin took out a yellow thing and he talked into it.

Um I sort-a need help over here. Said Robin

**Oh can't this be taken care of in the morning! Said an tired teen boy**

NO BEASTBOY IT CAN'T! said Robin anger

Then Robin pressed something on the thing and a different voice answered.

**Yo Robin why are you awake this earliy? Said a voice that I think I heard before.**

Well I sort-a up-side-down on the ceiling. Said Robin.

And he really was and I didn't mean to put him up there.

**Do you want me to get Starfire, Raven and Beastboy? Said the teen boy well at lest I now that**

Thanks Cyborg and before you ask I'm the Med Lad. Said Robin

**Ok I'll be there soon. He said**

Ok. Said Robin before hanging up

Now I know that they're four other teens in this place. Then I hear foot steps and I hear Robin's voice again.

Hey guys! Said Robin

I saw a robot normie, a flying organ normie that's wearing a purple top, mini skirt, really long boots an melt gloves, a green a nomie that's wearing a full black/purple outfit, gray/black gloves as the same color for the boots and another flying normie that was wearing a blue hood/cape as the same color for the shoes an a black leotard.

Um how did you get up there? Asked the girl in the hood

Well she put me and all this stuff everywhere. Said Robin

Then the other teens look at me and I just say this.

Um I don't really know how to control my powers and ya….. I said

Then everyone looks at me the robot witch must be Cyborg said.

Can you put down Robin and all of this stuff very carefully. Said Cyborg

I'll try to. I said feeling nerves

I focus all my energy and everything hit the ground hard and Robin hit the really hard. Everyone even me ran over to Robin to see if his ok.

Oh my gosh I'm so sorry. I said

It's ok I'm fine. Said Robin

I felt like I was going to say I could have killed you. But for some reason I didn't.

Oh is the rest of the Titans. Robin said

He walk up to the rest of his friends and they each said they're name.

Hello my name is Starfire of Tameran. Said Starfire

Yo I'm Cyborg, but sometimes I'm called Cy. Said Cyborg

I'm BeastBoy but you can call me BeastMan. Said BeastBoy

Well I'm Raven. Said Raven

Then Starfire came up to my and ask me this.

WHAT PLANET ARE YOU FROM, WHERE DO YOU COME FROM, HOW DID YOU GET HERE, WHAT'S YOUR FAVORET COLOR, HOW OLD ARE YOU, AND will you be my friend? Ask Starfire

Um Earth, Salem Oregon, teleported, black and white, 16 days old, and sure. I said

Then Starfire was happy and everyone just looked superseded.

What? I said

Oh it's nothing except the fact that your 16 DAY OLD! Yelled BeastBoy

Chill man maybe she talking about lep years. Said Cyborg

I'm not. I said

Then my hand falls off and leaves.

AAAAHHHH! Scream the titans

Your hand is alive? Ask Robin

Yes. I said before I ran out of the room to look for my hand.

I saw it entering a room that look like a TV room and a kitchen. Then I did the same moves I did when I accidentally tried out for the Fear Squad. Then everyone saw and I really felt embraces. But they all clapped. But for some reason I feel like I'm being watched by someone I never want to see again.

Hey are you ok? Asked Robin

Oh I'm fine, and my name is Frankie Stein by the why. I said

_( end of chapter two)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

After all the commotion that happened the Titans showed me a different room to stay in. But I remember that I need to be charged.

Hey Frankie is everything ok? Asked Robin

Oh it's fine, but I don't really have my charger on me so I can be charged. I said feeling embarrassed

Oh I think I Cyborg has a spar. Robin said

Well I don't think my charger will work for her. Said Cyborg

Oh it's ok I just need a two jumper cables and a electric power sores and I'll be good. I said

After my instructions BeastBoy and Cyborg came back with the things I need.

Thanks guys. I said giving them a warm smiley

After that I everyone lift and I was alone again. I was thinking to myself how in the world am I going to get home. I think and think and think then I say.

I'm no Ghoula Yelps. I said

Then after I thought maybe I'm dreaming. But I know and everyone else knows it's not a dream. Then I just clasp on my bed, till I hear a really new voice.

_Hello Frankie. Said the mystery voice_

I look to see who is talking but I see none.

Um hello, is someone here? I ask

_I'm here to help you sweet child. Said the voice again_

Um were are you then? I said confused

_I'm in your head, and I'll help you with your powers. Said the voice_

Um that's weird but ok sure why not. I said

_First get some sleep you'll need your rest. Said the voice _

So I agreed with it cause it was almost four a clock. And so I hocked up my neck bolts to my new charger and went to bed.

_(MEANWIELL) _

Robin couldn't stop thinking about Frankie and if she was Slade's next target or not. But for Robin he hates Slade more then anything. So the next day Robin was going to see what Frankie was capable of doing.

I know so far that Frankie's powers has something related of Raven's powers and she must be the next target. Thought Robin

Yo man why are you still up? Asked Cyborg

Oh just thinking about something Cyborg that's all. Said Robin

Well I think you should get some sleep cause it's almost morning. Said Cyborg

Your right Cyborg. Said Robin

_(The Next Day)_

After a night full of sleep it was time to control these powers. I said to myself

I figured out the door and the door slid open and I get out before it closes on me. And I walk do a couple hallways and I found the same doors my hand went into last night. I entered to see the whole team of teens. Starfire was the first to greaten me that morning.

Hello friend Frankie would you like some throk nrar? Asked Starfire

She hold something that look green goop with tiny red things in it. I did know what it was but the other titans nod there heads no but I answer.

Sure Starfire I'll try some of you food. I said

Well it was nice knowing her. Said Beastboy

You said it. Said Cyborg

Same. Said Raven

I took one bite and it tasted just like something I never tasted before. But it was really good and I really needed to know how to make to so I can do it at home.

This is really good. I said

Thank you friend Frankie! Said Starfire very happy

Cyborg, Raven, and Beastboy thought I was crazy for a minuet. Then I hear that voice in my head from last night.

_Hello Frankie and how was your night's sleep. Said the voice_

I knew I couldn't talk with it here so I quickly got up and left. As I left I got a quick look at Robin. He look as thought he got very little sleep. But I just quick focus on my talk with the voice in my head. I go back to the room were I sleet last night.

As I quickly enter my room I say.

Good but how are you going to help me with my power. I asked

_Well you really have more the magic you had yesterday. Said the voice_

Wait WHAT! I can't have more then just…wait did you say magic? I said confused

_Yes you do have more then just magic, you can do a lot of things in fact… Said the voice_

Before the voice finishes there's a nock at the door. I quickly answer it and its Robin? Why would Robin be at my door.

Um hi. I said supervised

Hi I wanted to ask if you want to go down to train so we can see what your powers can really do. Said Robin

Oh sure I love to. I said

We walk down a lot of hallways and some of the doors I past have names on them. Like I see a door that says Raven, then Cyborg, then Beastboy, then Robin, and Starfire. I was going to ask him what are the names on the doors for till I told myself those must be there rooms. Then we're outside and I see a filed full of obstacles. Then I start to panic I feel my magic blowing up a couple of things. Then I hear a car blow up and Cyborg screams.

MY BABY! Screamed Cyborg

Then I try to com-down. Everything seems pretty good, till Robin says.

Ok Frankie are you ready? He asked

I really didn't want to say yes but I ended up saying it.

Yes. I said

I hear a buzzer go off and I knew it was time. I feel myself running as fast as I could then I hear my voice in my head.

_Know jump on the rock on your right and focus you magic and then you'll be in the air. Said the voice_

So I did what I was told and all of a sudden the rock that I'm on is in the air flying and I'm the one flying it. I never thought this could happen, till I see a lazar coming for me. Then I hear the voice in my head tell me.

_Say Corazon Airrowman Santhos. Said the voice _

And I quickly say thoughts words.

Corazon Airrowman Santhos. I said

And a white shield comes out of nowhere and protects me. Then the shield goes down and a melt wall comes out from the ground I crash land into the ground. After my landing I hear the voice.

_Know you'll need to use your fire or fly up there or get a running jump start and jump up there. Said the voice_

I just went with the jump start plan cause I had know idea how to fly or use my fire. So I started running and I knew where I was going to have to jump in 3, 2 , 1.

And I was high in the sky and I landed on my feet on top of the wall.

_(End of chapter Three)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four **

I was really surprised that I got up the wall so easily. Then I hear the voice again for the….. tenth time I think.

"_Ok Frankie, now if you want just jump from one wall to the next." Said the voice_

"Well ok if you say so….." I said

As I jumped from one wall to the next. I smell something like, like, FIRE! As I look to see where it's coming from I see it coming from a…thing I have know clue what to call it. As I feel terror starting to take over me I hear the voice.

" _It's time to uses your fire or if you like to call it fire bending." Said the voice _

"Ok but how do I do it." I asked

"_Just focus on what element you need to control." Said the voice _

I focus on the fire. When I felt my hands like they have some sort of flam in them. When I open my hands there was fire in them. I had no idea what to do so I shot my fire at the fire. But some how the fire I shot just made it bigger. Then I hear the voice again.

"_Ok that didn't work but uses your water bending now, but first find a water sore then uses hand movements to bend it and use the same do the same things I said about water and fire to all the elements." Said the voice_

As I find a water sore I see a sore on the other side of the island. As I do everything the voice told me to do I was water bending perfectly. And I quickly got rid of the fire. And I jump to the last wall to see a GIANT HOLE that was a rectangle shape. It went all the why to where the titans are. So I asked the voice this.

"How do I fly?" I asked

"_Jump in there and say the same words I told you and think of something happy." Said the voice_

I wanted to scream at the voice but I did what I was told to do. I jumped in the hole quickly and I thought my happy thought and it was my friends of monster high. And I screamed the words as I was falling to my doom.

"CORAZON AIRROWMAN SANTHOS!" I said

As I was falling, I stopped and I was terrified and happy at the same time. I pushed my legs up and the helped me fly upward and I was out of the hole and in the light. And as I came out I saw the titans and I landed right in front of then…. But I sort a face plated then on my feet land. As soon as I got up, I got a bone crushing hug from Starfire.

"Friend Frankie are you the hurt?" Asked Starfire.

"Yay I almost thought you where trying to kill yourself!" Screamed Beastboy

"I'm fine Starfire, and NO BEASTBOY I WAS NOT TRYING TO KILL MYSELF!" I said

"Hey I'm sorry about the fire we hand no idea how that happened." Said Robin

"It's ok problems happen." I said

"But it was cool how she moved the water from the ocean to get rid of the fire." Said Cyborg

"But I just questioning how do you have magic?" Asked Raven

"To tell the truth I have no Idea how I got magic." I said.

_(ROBIN'S TURN) _

After Frankie told him that she had no idea how she got magic or how she got her other powers. He just keep his thoughts about how Frankie got her powers.

They went inside to hang out till a evil monster or villain comes out and try to destroy the city or something. He looks up the names of people in Salem, Oregon. He was shocked that there was none named Frankie Stein there. So he called Cyborg in.

"Yo Robin why aren't you with the rest of us?" Asked Cyborg

"Well it turns out there is no Frankie Stein in Salem, Oregon." Said Robin

"What are you positive man?" Asked Cyborg

"I'm positive." Said Robin

Then they both where quiet. An Robin was the first to talk.

"I'll go talk to h-" said Robin before the alarm went off

_(BACK TO NORMAL)_

As I hear an alarm go off I see Robin run thought the doors to where me, Starfire, Beastboy, Raven and Cyborg are and asked.

"What's the going on?" Asked Robin

"It's Slade." Said Cyborg

"Who is Slade?" I asked

"Really evil bad guy that you don't what to know." Said Beastboy

We all ran out the door and I was aloud to come. I was so existed that had to fly there then ride Cyborg's car. I was flying so fast I had to wait up for the others to catch up. We final got there and when we first enter I see the same robots that I saw when I came here. I was so terrified, the only thing I could hear was my heart bet. I had know idea what to do. I just wish that this was not the same man.

Then I feel Robin's hands grab my arm and said.

"Are you ok Frankie?" Asked Robin

"Oh I'm.. I'm fine just new at this kind of thing." I lied

"Ok." Said Robin before leaving me

I told myself, maybe his not here, maybe his hiding. I started to uses my powers that I used and I even picked up a couple and thought them at some other robots. Then ten robots attacked me and one of them throw a boom and I was stuck in a cave with alone. Till robots came out from under the rocks. They where half broken, and I used some big rocks to destroy them then I hear foot steps hoping it was one of my new friends. As I ran to where they where coming from, found the person that I first met that I now know as Slade.

_(End of Chapter four) _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five **

As I felt terror take over my body and powers. I see the cave walls start to crack, as I try to fours words out of my mouth. My mouth just hangs open. I didn't know what to do. I was confused, terrified, and I wished I never came here. Then I see Slade throw something over my head on the cave sealing and it was other boom.

I quickly jumped before the rocks fell on me, but Slade did the same thing behind him and I knew he tricked me and trapped me. Then before I could scream, he said something.

"So we meet again Frankie." Said Slade

I was confused how did he know my name, unless he had hidden cameras in the Titans home. Witch I really should have thought about.

"What do you want from me!" I yelled at him

I felt really stupid cause I was talking to an evil villain who wants to KILL ME or something. But I really wished I stayed at the tower. Then Slade talks to me.

"Isn't it so obsesses? The way I attacked, the robot army, the mistiest fire from training?" Said Slade

I was way pasted confusion and terror. Before I opened my mouth to talk my powers got out of control. Rocks flying everywhere, fire coming out of the cracks of the floor of the cave, the air was quickly a wind storm in here, and my magic was the worsted of them all. The magic made my eyes glow white and my white part of my hair glow too. Then I felt something came out of me and I saw it. It was a phoenix. The phoenix attacked Slade and almost won, but Slade some how won and the phoenix went back in me. My powers where still out of control and I wasn't going to look up to see Slade kill me. As I feel myself starting to cry till I see Robin and the other Titans brake throw the rocks that almost crushed me. They looked in horror as to what was happening. As soon as possible they attacked Slade. But Slade or the Titans could fight in my powers so they attacked the things the where happening around them. They attacked the flying rocks, fire and some how my water bending pulled water out of thin air, so they fight the water that was turning into sharp ice that could kill them. Then I see Starfire about to be hit with a giant rock and it knocks her out of the air, and then a bigger rock hovers over her and I thought it was about to crush her when I scream.

"NO!" I scream in horror

Then the rock hits Cyborg instead. I was so terrified I couldn't look so I ran away from it hoping everything I did would stop. I ran and I ran so I could get away from everyone but mostly myself. I just didn't want to know what I know anymore. I just wished I could go back to my old life and not this. I could barley see a thing with my eyes full of tears. As I ran I could barley see the cave wall coming in front of me. Then I felt myself turning intangible and I went throw the cave wall the I said to myself.

"Oh great I have other power yay." I said sarcastically

As soon as I got out on the other side of the cave wall I hear foot steps. An I wished I had the power of invisibility. And the next thing I found out that I had the power of invisibility cause I couldn't see my hands and feet. And I go agents the cave wall so I can see who it is and it was Slade I would love to hurt him more then life itself. And then I see him go throw a crack in the wall and after he enter the crack closed up. Then I hear Robin's voice.

"Frankie! Frankie! FRANKIE!" Screamed Robin

I reviled myself to him and say.

"You don't need to scream." I said

"Sorry it just that you scared us that's all." Said Robin

I felt my eyes water up and I say this.

"Robin – I'm – So – Sssoorryy." I said with tears coming down my face

"I hand no idea I was going to do all those things I was so scared of Slade I just couldn't con-" I said till Robin cut me off

"It's all right Frankie it's over." Said Robin

"But Robin I need to tell you that I meet Slade before I meet you guys!" I said

Robin was shocked and disappointed at the same time. I felt as thought I lost a friend's trust before I became friends with him. As it felt silent for a long time I was the first to talk.

"Robin I didn't mean to meet him first I somehow teleported to where he is and I had no clue I had powers ok so don't be mad at me!" I said

Then Robin said.

"Then why didn't you tell me earlier about this then know!" Robin screaming at me

Then I see the other Titans and they where confused on what was going on.

Then Cyborg asked.

"Yo what's going on guys" Asked Cyborg

Then Robin told the rest of the team about what I told him. And I hear Starfire ask me.

"Is the words friend Robin speak are the truth?" Asked Starfire

I nod yes cause I don't fell like talking. I felt hurt all around me and I couldn't take it so I ran away from the group and flow back to the tower alone feeling that none trust me anymore. As soon as I was in the tower I went to my room feeling so alone in the world and I hope I will find a way to leave this place for good so I could never return.

_(End of Chapter Five and plz comment so I know if it's good or not.) _


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

As night fell I hear the Titans enter the tower. Then I think that they'll tell me to leave forever, and I think for a minuet.

"Wait this isn't even my world or I mean universe." I said to myself hoping the voice in my head will come back

But it didn't come back. Then hear someone coming down this why, I didn't know what to do so I ran for the closet. I knew it was a bad idea but it was ether that or under the bed. The only thing I hoped that it wasn't Robin, but I could sense it was him. I had no idea what I was going to, but I told myself that I had to stay quiet. Then I hear his voice.

"Frankie I'm sorry what happened out there and everything, when it comes to Slade I'm a real jerk and I really hope you'll excepted my apology." Said Robin behind the door

I didn't know what to say but I couldn't take his apology. I knew if I stay here longer I may never get home. So as soon as they all fell asleep I left the tower for good.

(MEAN WHILE IN MONSTER HIGH WORLD)

"DRAULAURA, CLAWDEEN!" Screamed Mrs. Stein

"Have you seen Frankie, we bin looking for her all day and yesterday and we still haven't found her." Said Mr. Stein

"Really we saw her yesterday but we thought the school was empty." Said Clawdeen

"Oh Victor where could owner perfected little girl be." Said Mrs. Stein

"Don't know, but Draulaura , Clawdeen tell everyone that Frankie's missing." Said Mr. Stein

"Well we where just going to met some of owner friends at the mull do you want us to tell them there or do you want to come with us?" Said Draulaura

Then Clawdeen nagged her witch means that's a bad idea ghoul. Then Mrs. Stein said.

"Thanks for the offer but will keep looking." Said Mrs. Stein

When they got there they saw Lagoona, Gil, Cleo, Deuce, Clawd, Ghoulia, Slo- Moe, Jackson ( aka Holt), Abbey, Spectra, and Operetta. Cleo was the first to ask.

"What took you so long?" Asked Cleo

"Well we talked to Mr and Mrs. Stein and they told us that-" Said Draulaura

"Wait I thought the Steins went to London." Said Lagoona

"Well where trying to tell you ghouls why they didn't Lagoona." Said Clawdeen

"Ok Draulaura tell them." Said Clawdeen

"Ok….Frankie is…is…" Said Draulaura

"COME ON TELL US GHOUL!" Screamed everyone but Clawdeen

"SHE'S MISSING." Said Draulaura

Everyone was quiet for a long time. Then Lagoona was the first to speak.

"Do you think Vonhellscream took her." Said Lagoona

"Maybe." Said Abbey

"I'm going to put this on the Ghostly Ghossip" Said Spectra

"Maybe we should go look for her just incase Vonhellscream took her." Said Jackson

"That's imposable I turned him and Krabgrass into stone." Said Deuce

"Remember that sometimes it wares off dude." Said Clawd

"Clawd's right so they may have Frankie." Said Gil

"Still we should look for her." Said Jackson

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh (Look there is a portal)" Said Ghoulia

They all looked to see what was Ghoulia talking about. Then they saw a portal glowing white. Then Clawdeen was the first to say something.

"Um what are we going to do with this…this…portal?" Said Clawdeen.

"Um go in it." Said Cleo

"How about we all go in it." Said Jackson

"Ok 1, 2" Said Draulaura

"3!" Screamed everyone entering the portal and then it closed on them

(BACK TO NORMAL)

As I was in the forest, trying to make a new portal but somehow I think it starts at my world then it comes here to this world. But I still have no idea where it ends up. Then I hear foot steps, and I get a chill down my spine. Then I hear Slade's voice.

"Well I thought I would have to take you out of the tower myself be hear you are alone in the forest with no Titans." Said Slade

"I don't want anything to do with you or the Titans anymore!" I screamed at him

I didn't care if he kidnapped me or not. I just wanted to go home and be with my friends and family. Then Slade talks first.

"Well that was the wrong answer Frankie." He said then grabbing a lazier gun and pointing it at me so I ran

I didn't want to die so I ran as fast as I could then I came to the ocean. I had no idea what to do till I thought of turning it into ice well some of it. Then I quickly made an ice path and I quickly ran to the other side. Till I slipped in the middle. Then I see Slade walk up to me and he said.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." Said Slade then shots me with the gun and I fell asleep

_(End of chapter six) _


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"Hey where are we guys?" Asked Operetta

"I don't know but I think I hear someone coming." Said Clawdeen

They had no idea what to do so they just quickly hide. Then they hear Robin's voice. They didn't now who Robin was till he says this.

"Frankie is that you, it's me Robin I guess your still mad at me I understand but I'm really sorry so please come out." Said Robin

"Wait a minuet! He knows Frankie? " Whisper Lagoona

Then the door opens and the guys come out of there hiding spots. Robin was confused and wanted to asked who they are till they hear a scream that sounds like Frankie and they saw it came from outside and they saw Slade and Frankie. She was knocked out and Slade was taking her. Then Robin called the other Titans and they went out and fought Slade. Slade got away but he left Frankie and the Titans took her back in the med lab. Then Draculaura said.

"Ok what in the world is going on! Cause one who was that man taking Frankie, second why was he taking her, third who are all of you, and forth how did we get here?" Asked Draculaura

"Ok his name is Slade, we don't know why he was taking her, we're the Teen Titans, and we have no idea how you guys got here and who are you guys?" Asked Robin

"Oh. I'm Draculaura, this is Clawdeen, Lagoona, Cleo, Ghoulia, Abbey, Spectra, Operetta, Deuce, Clawd, Gil, Slow-Moe, and Jackson, but sometimes his two different people." Said Draculaura

"So Jackson's nuts?" Said Raven

"No his…well Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde's son." Draculaura

"Guys what about Frankie, is she going to be ok?" Asked Jackson

"I think so everyone, lets just wait till she walks up." Said Cyborg

"Jackson she'll be ok, just like….um sorry what are your guys names? Asked Deuce

"Oh right, I'm Robin, this is Cyborg, Starfire, Beastboy, and Raven." Said Robin

"Friends I think friend Frankie is the walking of the up." Said Starfire

Then all of my friends from monster high are around to see if I'm walking up or not. Then my eyes slowly open and I see everyone of my monster high friends and I ask.

"Guys am I home?" I ask weekly

"Well if you call the T tower your home then yes." Said Beastboy coming out of nowhere

"AHH!" I screamed then I fall out of my bed, head first

"Great you scared her." Said Raven

"No he didn't scare me he just surprised." I said

Then Draculaura reach out her hand to help me up and I was really confused on how they even got here. Then I said.

"Um Draculaura, guys how did u get here and when you guys got here super powers buy any chance?" I asked

"No why?" Asked Draculaura

Ok maybe there just developing or something. Oh who am I kidding I just have to excepted the fact that I had these power forever. Then I said.

"Well because of this." I said

Then I whispered to myself the same words I say and I thought of a happy thought and I flow above them. And my friends from monster high just gasped then Spectra said.

"How are you doing that?" Asked Spectra

"I really wish I knew where I got this powers." I said

"Wait you have more powers." Said Cleo

"Yay." I said

"So how long did you have your powers?" Asked Clawd

"Umm…..I don't really know." I said

Then it was quiet for awhile till I spoke up.

"How did you guys get here?" I asked them

"Well a portal opened up at the mull then we when in it and that's how we got here." Said Abbey

After hearing that I my have made the portal and somehow it ended up there. But I can't till them that we're in another universe. They'll think I'm crazy so I just stay quiet till Robin says something.

"Um guys can I talk to Frankie alone." Robin said

Then everyone left and I was alone with Robin and I wish I could have left with them. Then Robin was the first one to talk.

"Frankie I'm really sorry about awhile, it's just when it comes to Slade I'm not really myself." Said Robin

"I understand Robin but I'm just going throw some stuff that's all." I Said

It was silent once again but this time nether one of us want anything to do with each other. I just wanted to go home and say nothing ever happened, he wants to save the day or world. If he wanted he could have my powers. I just wish I was back home. Then Robin left and said.

"You know you could be a Teen Titan too if you wanted to." He said

As he left I was alone and this time I wasn't going to use my powers when me and my friends get home. Then I leave the med lab and I go find my friends. I find them in the main room where Starfire is trying to fine out what they are. Then I just feel guilty that I wouldn't say good bye to Starfire or anyone else. Then I say this.

"Guys can I talk to you alone?" I said

Then Starfire leaves the room and I tell them this.

"We have to leave guys or some bad could happen to you guys." I said

"Well if where going to leave we should say good bye to the Titans." Said Lagoona

"Um no they told me to tell you guys that they say good bye cause they found out that I was planning to leave." I said

"Oh….ok." they said

We left the tower without saying good bye and it hurt me the most to leave the titans. Then it was midnight and I was trying so hard to make a portal to owner world I was about to give up till I hear Cleo say.

"Are you giving up on us?" Said Cleo

"Well I can't do it. I have no idea how to use my powers at all and the last time I used them I almost killed Starfire and I never meant to hurt her, I'm a horrible monster." I said feeling tears come down from my eye's and guilt also take over me

"Ghoul you need to pull yourself together before you fall apart." Said Clawdeen

"Yay! You can do it Frankie don't worry." Said Operetta

"Ok if you think so." I said calming down before things got out of hand…again

As I think of home and summon my magic I was abele to make a portal there we could see the other side and hear it too, and I saw my parents then my mom's voice I hear.

"Viktor look it's Frankie." My mom said

I feel joy in my heart that I was finale going home. I first let everyone else go throw the portal and I was the last one to go in. When I was about to go throw the portal someone grabs the caller of my dress and everyone on the other end of the portal gasped and then the person put my hands behind my back. Then I hear the voice that I thought I would never have to hear again and it was Slade.

"Well you thought you would escape me but you thought wrong Frankie." Said Slade

"Let owner daughter go!" Screamed my Father

"She's coming with me rather she wants to or not." Said Slade

"No!" Everyone screamed in terror on the other side of the portal

They tried to go throw the portal but they couldn't get throw. Then Slade pulled something out of his pocked and it was another boom, but this boom looked different it looked like it could rap around someone or something and then a matter of seconds it explodes and that was what it did. Then Slade throw the boom at the portal and when it made it to the other side and raped around them. Then Slade said.

"It's there death or coming with me, witch is your chouse?" Said Slade

When I was about to answer Slade got hit buy something and it looked like a boomerang, and Slade loosened his grip on me and I quickly got free and ran to the portal but to my surprise the portal was shrinking and quickly. When I was about to go throw the portal till I felt Slade kick me and I was away from the portal. Then I hear Robin's voice and he ran up to me and the other Titans where fighting Slade and he said this.

"Are you ok?" He asked

"I'm fine. I need to get throw that portal before it closes." I said

"Why?" Asked Robin

"Slade put a boom on my friends and family on the other side and I think is going to exploded any second." I said

"Well Frankie if that's your chouse then I guess is good bye to your friends then." Slade said

Then he clicked a button and then everyone screamed on the other end. Then I came to the portal and the boom read _15 _seconds and the mystery voice came back.

"_Frankie if you don't get throw that portal you'll have to wait one year for to make a new one." Said the voice_

I had no plain but the portal was big enough for me to crawl throw. But I didn't have time to crawl so I put my arm throw and I rip the boom off my everyone and I was a bale to get my arm throw and it was at five seconds and I throw the boom in the air and it explodes. I tarn around and I see the portal is the size of my head and everyone was untied and my friends and family say this.

"Frankie thank you." said all my Friends

"Will miss you!" Said my parents

"I'll miss you all so much and don't worry I'll be ok." I said

And right before it closed the two things came out. My pet Watzit and my purse. Then the portal closed for one year, then Robin said.

"Well Slade got away and I guess you'll need to stay with us for awhile." Said Robin

I held Watzit close to me and I say.

"I wouldn't mind staying with you guys for awhile." I said with a lit smile

"But first who is your little pet?" Asked beastboy

"Oh his name is Watzit." I said

"Well welcome to the team." Said Robin handing me a commute-cater

Then I feel like I'm finale home.

**THE END.**

_(And I'm finale done now PLZ!COMMENT!) _


End file.
